


Punish me

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	Punish me

Lena had had a long day. Hell, she'd had a long week. A lonely week that had mercilessly kept her from her beautiful, soft wife. Sure, they'd seen each other in passing, snuck a peck on the cheek here and there. But they hadn't had the chance to make sweet love for seven whole, looooong days. 

 

And they wouldn't tonight either, if Lena had her way. And she wouldn't be seeing her soft, sweet wife. No, if Lena had her way, and she usually damn well did, she would be seeing her smokin hot Daddy. And she couldn't fucking wait. 

 

She pulled up her stockings and snapped the suspenders into place. She couldn't stop herself, she ran a finger over the red satin at her crotch, groaning at the touch. She was already soaked just at the thought of the night she had planned. 

 

She'd spent the day building up her wife. Sending suggestive texts and less than subtle photos. Her open blouse, the top of her thighs, her sticky fingers. She knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing. And what she was doing, was getting herself into trouble. What she was doing, was  _ begging _ for punishment. 

 

She stepped into her wife's favourite, ridiculous high heels and glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror that had pride of place in their master bedroom. She liked what she saw, more importantly, she knew from experience that her wife would loooooooove it. It was her favourite set; a red satin and lace corset that amplified her assets, matching suspender belt and the already damp satin thong. She decided to finish her look by putting on a long, white shirt that just covered her ass. Just the right amount of tease, not giving away all the goods without her partner having to work for it. 

 

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard their front door slam shut. She bit her lip, knowing exactly what a slammed door meant coming from her usually meek woman. She stood tall and proud, gazing at the bedroom door through the mirror, waiting. 

 

Kara didn't make her wait long, she never did if she could help it. She burst into the bedroom in a blaze of lust filled fury. 

 

She stopped behind the closed door to take in the vision that was her wanton wife. Her eyes raked over the tense form before her. 

 

“You've been a  _ very  _ bad girl Ms. Luthor-Danvers.”

 

The words and the tone, dripping with barely repressed desire, sent a shiver of want up Lena’s spine. She quivered at the feeling, her nerve endings suddenly sensitive to the very air surrounding them. 

 

She pulled at her Luthor genes to stick a smirk and a raised eyebrow on her face before replying, “and?” Her tone oozing challenge. 

 

Kara couldn't hold herself back any longer. She pounced at Lena, coming to an abrupt stop as her front hit into Lena’s back. She snuck her hands around her wife's waist, watching her movements in the long mirror, she grabbed at the shirt and pulled it open. 

 

Lena’s breasts pumped out at the action as her head fell back onto Kara's shoulder. 

 

“You know I haven't been able to concentrate all. Fucking. Day. Thinking about you. Thinking about how I'm going to punish you for being such a naughty girl.” 

 

Kara's words were punctuated with kisses and bites to that glorious neck, pinches and harsh strokes to her stomach and breasts. 

 

“Look at you,” she commanded to her wife's reflection, “you can't get enough. You want it so fucking bad, don't you?”

 

“Ungggggg yes, Kara!” 

 

“Yes, what?” 

 

“Ohh fuck. Yes Daddy! I want you to fucking punish me!” 

 

Kara was never one to refuse a damsel in distress. She tugged at the corset, pulling it down and freeing the soft, delicate weight of her wife's perfect breasts. 

She caressed every inch of them before plucking, sharply at the hard nipples there. 

 

Lena filled the bedroom with loud moans of approval, she reached her hand behind herself and dug her fingers at the blonde scalp above her. 

 

Kara was so worked up. She was thrusting her crotch into her wife's ass without thought or care. She couldn't help it. She needed anything she could get. In the spirit of speeding things forward she ripped the wrecked thong from Lena’s front. The resulting scream of shock and arousal only spurred the blonde on. 

 

“Look. Look at yourself Lena. Perfect tits bouncing freely for me, pussy bare to the world. Ughhhh fuuuuck you're fucking perfect! But, oh sooooo bad. My perfect, bad girl.” 

 

As she finished talking, Kara tapped at Lena’s pussy. Lena let out a string of screeched profanity in response. 

 

“Fuck, Daddy! Do that again! Please!!” 

 

Kara bit her lip. She stood staring at Lena in their mirror as she slapped at her wet pussy. 

 

“Mine. All mine.” 

 

The woman was a writhing, boneless mess beneath her, it was intoxicating. Kara couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel her woman come. She thrust three fingers straight into Lena’s core without preamble. Lena roared at the full feeling, at the delicious stretch of her cunt. 

 

Kara pushed her hand into Lena, slamming her thumb into her clit with every pump. She could feel the woman's wet heat clamping at her, sucking her in. She moved her free hand round to a dusty, pink nipple at pinched at it as her other pummelled back inside. It was enough to send Lena careening into an orgasm that turned her legs to jelly. She melted into Kara as her whole body throbbed in wave upon wave of pleasure. 

 

Kara lifted her wife and sunk into their bed together, pulling her close, listening to her breathing evening out. 

 

“I missed you this week,” Lena choked out between pants. 

 

“I had  _ no  _ idea… Your texts weren't graphic  _ at all.” _

 

Lena chuckled at Kara's teasing, she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it. She knew Kara certainly didn't. “I tried, so very hard, to resist the temptation.” 

 

“Uh huh. Of course you did. Please feel free to  _ not _ try harder next time, babe.” 

 

“Shut up and kiss me Kara Luthor-Danvers.” 

 

“Mmmmm, yes Ma'am!” 

  
  



End file.
